


Hoped in Vain

by Kleptomaniac_Can_Opener



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's
Genre: Angst, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-03
Updated: 2010-02-03
Packaged: 2018-02-09 01:01:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1963008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kleptomaniac_Can_Opener/pseuds/Kleptomaniac_Can_Opener
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He tries to push away the still fresh memories.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hoped in Vain

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh 5D’s is a Studio Gallop production.  
> 

The ground is cold under his back, but Yusei can’t be bothered to move. The chill seeps in through his clothes and into his skin to eat at his bones, but still Yusei can’t find the will or energy to move.

Jack is gone. The blond left Satellite without a word.

A tremble tears down Yusei’s body and he bites his lip. His hands fist, making the leather of his gloves creak in the stillness of the night. The stars can barely be seen behind the haze of smog that blankets the city, but he concentrates on those tiny points of light anyways.

There’s supposed to be such a thing as wishing stars. Maybe if he looks long enough, Yusei will find one.

The young man ignores the hitch in his breath as he tries to push away the still fresh memories. Jack had hardly casted a glance his way as Yusei watched the blond prepare the D-Wheel he had painstakingly made over the course of several months. The raven teen had even been aware that the blond had taken his prize card as well, but he had said nothing... Waiting.

Yusei grits his teeth and slams one of his fists into the ground, relishing the shock of pain that travels up his arm, pretending that’s why his eyes are tearing up and his gut is tight.

He had wanted to hope that Jack would change his mind, that the blond would stay.  
He had hoped that Jack would ask him to go with him.

Finally Yusei lets loose the scream of agonizing sorrow and lost that he had been holding back. It echoes throughout Satellite, but it’s a cry that is nothing new to the residents there.

Overhead the stars shine on, cold as the ground under his back.

**Author's Note:**

> [Want to stay updated on my art and stories?](http://dawneastpoint.deviantart.com/journal/Check-Here-for-my-Updates-638603365)  
>  It'll be two steps because I'm not allowed to mention my personal blog on here.


End file.
